List of female cards
This list is based primarily on card text and art. Some cards are clearly female. This may be because it has feminine pronouns in its name (Archfiend Empress, Serpentine Princess), is referred to as female in its card text (Gyakutenno Megami, X-Saber Anu Piranha), or possesses female secondary sex characteristics (Mist Valley Shaman, Performance of Sword). Others may have an overtly feminine appearance (Dryad, Water Omotics), are part of a female archetype (Amazoness, Harpies, Reptilianne) or are merely presumed female based on their voice and/or role in the anime or manga (Ancient Fairy Dragon, Gravekeeper's Assailant). Others yet may have an androgynous or ambiguously-female appearance, such Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, who could either be female or a particularly pretty man. Female Archetypes * Amazoness * Charmers * Cyber Girls * Doll Parts * Fortune Fairies * Fortune Ladies * Harpies * Reptilianne * Valkyries Female-related Normal Monsters in the TCG/OCG }} Female-related Effect Monsters in the TCG/OCG }} Female-related Fusion Monsters in the TCG/OCG }} Female-related Ritual Monsters in the TCG/OCG }} Female-related Synchro Monsters in the TCG/OCG }} Female-related Token Monsters in the TCG/OCG * Kaien the Emissary of Darkness Token Female-related Spell Cards in the TCG/OCG }} Female-related Trap Cards in the TCG/OCG }} Female-related Monster Cards in the Anime/Manga/video games * Apprentice Knight * Battle Claw Fox * Beauty Lip * Beauty Valkyrie * Bewitch Succubus * Centaur Mina * Cinderella * Clone Slime * Command Angel * Crystal Girl * Crystal Rose Angel * Cyber Valkyrie * Dagger Maid * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight * Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka * Demiurge Ema * Diva Adriana * Dragon Lady * Fluff Snakebird * Foaming Beauty * Gamble Angel Bunny * Goddess Mandrake * Guardian Dreadscythe * Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper * Hexe Trude * Hollow Ghost * Hollow Spirit * Homunculus Token * Ice Doll * Ice Queen Maiden * Jester Queen * Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl * Lady Beetle * Leopard Girl * Learning Elf * Lefty Driver * Light Law Medium * Little Red Riding Hood * Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta * Maiden in Love * Mask Dom Greenfish * Masked Hero Daian * Maternal Junk * Naga Viper * Nursepia Pink Demon * Pierce Musketeer * Playful Seraphim * Princess of Butterflies * Puppet Queen * Queen Butterfly Danaus * Redwing Witch * Righty Driver * Rose Lover * Rose Paladin * Sacred Knight's Shield Bearer * Sacred Knight's Spearholder * Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer * Silent Magician LV0 * Silent Magician LV1 * Silent Magician LV2 * Silent Magician LV3 * Silent Magician LV5 * Sleeping Squirm * Sleepy Beauty * Slender Girl * Smile Angel * Smiling Lion Girl * Snow Fairy * The Tripping Mercury * Thorn Princess * Vision Hero Witch Reid Female-related Spell Cards in the Anime/Manga/video games * Angel Sing * Armed Regeneration * Attribute Bomb * Attribute Gravity * Big Volcano * Blue Moon * Bond Between Teacher and Student * Burst Impact * Celestial Sword - Eatos * Cross Shift * Cupid's Kiss * Curse of Thorns * Cursed Twin Dolls * Cyclone Wing * Dark Magic Twin Burst * Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love * Erda's Guidance * Footsteps of the Goddess * Goddess Skuld's Oracle * Goddess Urd's Verdict * Goddess Verdandi's Guidance * Guardian Treasure * Heaven’s Lost Property * Hidden Wish * Hunter Channel * Impact Flip * Insect Pheromone * Intervention of Fate * Jester's Panic * Labor Pain * Level Award * Magical Academy * Mischief of the Goddess * Mischief of the Time Goddess * Next World * Ocean of Regeneration * One Hundred Year Awakening * Residual Reflection * Revenge Sacrifice * Revolving Stage * Roll of Fate * Right or Left Quiz! * Ritual Sanctuary * Service Ace * Shining Rebirth * Smash Ace * Speed Spell - Angel Baton * Speed Spell - Summon Speeder * Speed Spell - Tune-Up 123 * Spiritual Fusion * The Unselected One * Temptation of the Goddess * Ultimate Stage Costume * Undead Lineage * Underworld Circle * Vaccination * White Veil Female-related Trap Cards in the Anime/Manga/video games * Angel Blast * Angel Fallen into Darkness * Angel Tear * Apple of Enlightenment * Astral Shift * Baton of the Hero * Chaos Form * Crystal Seal * Death and Rebirth * Defender Hero * Defense Maiden * Dimensional Regression * Disgraceful Charity * Doble Passé * Domain of the Dark Ruler * Double It! * Enduro Soul * Explosive Breakthrough * Fallen Angel Descent * Fairy Breath * For Our Dreams * Fricka's Mediation * Goddess’s Descent * Guardian Formation * Half Counter * Harmonia Mirror * Hero's Backup * Holy Sacrifice * Joyful Doom * Level Soul * Nightmare Mirror * Narrow Corridor * Perfect Counter Code 123 * Power Pressure * Question Change!? * Receive Ace * Revolving Stage * Shadow Dance * Sorrowful Chain * Space Jump * Spirit Hunting * Summoning Clock * Synchro Spirits * Tears of a Mermaid * The High Priestess' Staff * Trick Battle * Trust Chain * Twinkle Wall * Wish of Final Effort Notes